La primera vez de Kagami y Kuroko
by StormDark123
Summary: Como dice el titulo, así tal cual, ambos chicos ya llevan un gran tiempo juntos y es tiempo de concluir su relación uniendo sus almas, PERO! las cosas no se les estaban dando a favor por nada en el mundo hasta que? los invito a pasar por esta historia y seguir las situaciones incomodas de esta pareja KagaKuro


**La primera vez de Kagami y Kuroko**

 **Hola a todos! hoy les vengo con algo un poco salido de lo normal, esto sucedió gracias a una historia de una amiga jajajja gracias a ella me inspiro a hacer esto y a la vez contar un anécdota que me involucra con las situaciones que se les dará a la pareja que elegí y una de las que mas me gusta, si todo va bien haré un aparte con Aomine y Kise, espero les guste y disfruten de esta historia!**

PD: para quienes sigue mi historia "Camino hacia la felicidad" tendrán que esperar un poco mas ya que e cap se me hizo algo largo, así que tendré que dividirlo para no aburrirlos mucho.

Desclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece u.u

* * *

 _ **Primer intento.**_

Hace ya un poco menos de un año que un chico peli rojo y un chico peli celeste se habían correspondido mutuamente con sus sentimientos. Fue un día después de la práctica, Kagami había citado a Kuroko en el gimnasio que ocupaban y que lo esperara ahí cuando todos se hubieran ido, cosa que hizo al pie de la letra, se estaba empezando a impacientar y estaba por tomar la decisión de irse a su hogar, pero afortunadamente algo lo detuvo y fue un balón de baloncesto que se dirigía hacia él, lo tomo y miro que tenía algo escrito, entonces lo leyó "¿Quieres ser mi sombra para siempre?", Tetsuya solo atino a buscar con desesperación a la persona que se lo había escrito y lo encontró, con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su cuerpo en la entrada del gimnasio. Kagami solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano, solo faltaba hacerlo oficial y formal, Kuroko corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con todo lo que pudo y a la vez escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro, el mayor correspondió y al rato tomo su mejilla con una delicadeza no muy propia del e hizo que lo mirara, sus ojos hicieron contacto y lentamente sus labios también, ese día iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos.

Hoy se cumplían exactamente once meses con quince días desde que todo empezó, pero algo estaba molestando terriblemente a Taiga y era que aún no podía ser uno con su hermosa sombra, por eso hace dos semanas comenzó con su operativo "Kuroko en llamas", cosa que le ha salido terriblemente mal, por más que intentara hacer algún intervalo en donde nadie anduviera cerca o conseguir un lugar desolado no podía, además su departamento estaba más que pintado para la ocasión pero lamentablemente su entrenadora "ALEX" no se había ido aun después de haber ganado la Winter cup hace ya unos cuatro meses atrás, por lo que se estaba dando por vencido en lograr dar un paso más allá de lo permitido hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

 _"Kagami-kun ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _Kuroko_

 _"Estoy en la parte norte ¿Sucede algo?"_

 _Kagami_

 _"No… es solo que… ¿Podrías venir?, estoy en la azotea del edificio D"_

 _Kuroko_

 _"Está bien… solo dame un momento, no tardo"_

 _Kagami_

Taiga se dirigía a donde Tetsu le había indicado, en su recorrido pensaba en lo que podría pasarle a su pareja, es raro que el pida juntarse en algún lugar, de echo él era quien se lo pedía la mayor parte del tiempo, Kuroko solo le decía si podía o no ir con él, en la que en su mayoría decía que sí. Cuando Kagami llego al edificio D le mando un mensaje al peli celeste de que ya estaba en el edificio, cuando entro pudo notar de que el lugar estaba desolado, y por lo que además noto algunas luces por las escaleras, no había caído en cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, así que comenzó a subir con dirección a la azotea, pero nuevamente su celular comenzó a vibrar.

 _"Kagami-kun, estoy en el aula cuarenta y seis, se encuentra en el último piso"_

 _Kuroko_

Ahora sí que se estaba preocupando, como pudo subió lo más rápido al último piso e inmediatamente busco el número que le había indicado su sombra, el aula se encontraba al final del pasillo, cuando estuvo en frente del llamo para saber si aún seguía allí, por lo que recibió un "adelante" como respuesta.

\- Kuroko… ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba Taiga al divisar a Tetsuya mirando por la ventana que estaba abierta y que a la vez el viento acariciaba su hermosa piel y su cabello se movía según la dirección que este tomaba. Lo que vio Kagami no tenía crédito, el más bajo se veía totalmente maravilloso, se le estaba entregando una imagen que nunca jamás pensó que podría ver y sobre todo viniendo de su amado.

\- Bueno… si… estoy bien, pero… - Decía el peli celeste mientras se giraba para mirar directamente a su luz – Hace unos días… te he visto algo extraño… bueno, no extraño si no que… tus acciones son… diferentes así que… por esa razón te cite a este lugar y lo cierto es que… yo también Kagami-kun… yo también… quiero dar el siguiente… paso… - confesaba sonrojado Kuroko.

Taiga se le quedo mirando… acaso… ¿Se había dado cuenta de sus acciones? Y más aún ¿Él también quería?... esto… no podría ser mejor, sus cartas estaban a su favor totalmente, ahora que recordaba, todas las ocasiones en las que intentaba avanzar, aunque sea un poquito, pasar más allá de acariciar ese trasero que lo enloquecía y ese cuello tan apetitoso Kuroko nunca se lo impidió, de hecho, lo ayudaba para que siguiera avanzando, pero… nunca pasaban a más por ciertas razones que no quería ni recordar, pero ahora… se estaba dando la oportunidad y lo más gracioso de todo era que por alguna extraña razón hoy llevaba… sus condones.

\- Kuroko yo… lo siento por todo, si alguna vez te llegaste a sentir incomodo o algo… lo lamento, pero mi deseo por ti, las ganas de tenerte por completo, hacerte mío con todo lo que tengo se hace cada vez más latente, Kuroko yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti – Dicho esto ambos se miraron con total sorpresa, vergüenza y a la vez con cariño. Tetsuya simplemente se acercó y unió sus sonrosados labios con los de su luz.

\- En ningún momento me has hecho daño o algo por el estilo, yo… quiero ser tuyo…T-Taiga…- Decía sonrojado y con un poco de nerviosismo al decir por primera vez el nombre de su pareja.

Kagami no necesitaba nada más en ese entonces, solo quería a Kuroko, solamente a su sombra. Unieron otra vez sus labios, pero con un beso un poco más atrevido, más candente y con deseo, sus lenguas no daban tregua alguna, era obvio el deseo de ambos a mas no poder, el más alto como pudo intentando calmar sus ansias y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del peli celeste al separar sus bocas, dejando a la vista una piel muy blanca y a la vez dos botoncitos con un rosado pálido, aguantando su brutalidad puso ambas manos en la cadera de este y poco a poco comenzó a ascender por la altura del abdomen hasta que llego al área del tórax y con ambos pulgares depositados en sus pezones, Tetsuya como podía miraba las acciones del otro, cuando sintió ambos pulgares en sus botones simplemente ahogo un pequeño gemido que al parecer no fue percibido por el peli rojo, entonces comenzó el pequeño pero firme movimiento circular en ellos, cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo miro a Kuroko y vio como este tenía la cara totalmente sonrojada y miraba hacia abajo, por lo que con una mano elevo su mentón y comenzó nuevamente con un beso lento y apasionado, Tetsuya se aferró a la camisa del otro, estaba feliz, de verdad que estaba feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo y más si era con Taiga, si por alguna extraña razón ambos se llegasen a separar, esto jamás ni por un millón de años, lo clasificaría como un error; Taiga seguía en su labor pero necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba más contacto, por lo que llevo ambas manos al trasero del menor y con fuerza lo elevo hasta el área de la cintura, Kuroko sorprendido por el acto repentino de su luz sin demora abrazo el cuerpo con ambas piernas y con ambos brazos y al instante pudo sentir un bulto algo duro que chocaba con su entrepierna, no podía culparlo, ya que el también… estaba reaccionando.

Taiga lentamente y sin separarse de los labios de su amado se dirigió a una de las mesas más cercanas, cuando lo deposito en ella lentamente su boca se fue a otro sector, el cuello, la segunda parte más sensible del cuerpo del menor, comenzó con suaves besos que poco a poco cambiaron a mordisquitos y con un ritmo tormentoso bajo hasta el pecho de este, Tetsuya coloco ambas manos al costado de la mesa para dar un mejor acceso de su blanca piel y a la vez elevando un poco su pecho, Kagami se estaba desmoronando por dentro, estaba que mandaba todo al carajo y bajaba abruptamente el pantalón de la sombra y lo hacía suyo en el instante, pero no podía, no podía ser tan cavernícola para sus cosas, tenía que tranquilizarse y seguir como estaba; con lentitud acerco su rostro a una de las tetillas sonrosadas que lo llamaban descaradamente, en el acto Kuroko tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para darle a entender que estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba por tocar esa sonrosada tetilla solo un poco más hasta que…

Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí–

-¡¿HAA?! – Gritaron al unísono y con rapidez kuroko se tapó el pecho.

-Hmm… Veo que descubrieron el lugar favorito de los estudiantes para estas cosas, es una lástima – Decía el encargado del edificio – Chicos lo siento, pero… no pueden estar aquí m… entiendo… lo que les pasa, pero desafortunadamente… lo que ustedes estaban haciendo está totalmente prohibido en Seirin, así que porque favor retírense y haré como si nunca los hubiera visto, solo por esta vez.

Ambos sabían a que se refería, así que con un gran desgano se acomodaron sus ropas y recogieron sus cosas para largarse del lugar sin antes de despedirse del señor que amablemente los dejo pasar por esta vez, cuando al fin estuvieron fuera del instituto pudieron dar un fuerte suspiro, sobre todo Kagami.

\- Bueno… creo que será en otro momento – Afirmaba el más alto, definitivamente estaba decepcionado por la situación, estaba más que seguro que su suerte estaba a su favor, pero bueno, se le iba a presentar otra situación, ojalá, satisfactoria.

\- Si… ya se dará el caso – Apoyaba del mismo modo el más pequeño, realmente quería concluir hoy mismo su unión con el As del equipo, estaba frustrado definitivamente.

Kuroko y Kagami emprendieron su viaje a sus respectivas casas, con una gran decepción entre sus piernas.

 _"Lo que hizo fue muy humillante, ¿Se imagina si alguien más que no fuera el encargado del edificio nos viera? Me ha decepcionado Hyuga-sempai, se lo contare a Kiyoshi-sempai mañana, buenas noches"_

 _Kuroko_

O si, Kuroko iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, no era posible que su sempai fuera tan cruel y más con algo así, pero bueno, mañana se iba a desquitar, apenas llegara a Seirin lo buscaría y le contaría lo que paso, para que así Kiyoshi lo castigara con lo que menos le gustaba a Junpei, sexo con amarres.

* * *

 **Yupiiii termine! aquí les tengo el primer cap. si tienen alguna idea o quieren que se presente alguna situación incomoda no duden en comentar! nos vemos!**

 **PD1: Pobre entrepiernas XDDD**

 **PD2: Pobre Hyuga XDD**


End file.
